Boys Are Back
by Disneydude94
Summary: What if Lincoln went back to another dimension and this time it's not a dream. It's real. This story takes place after "One of us Boys".


**Hey guys, here's another Loud House fanfiction story and this will be the last time that keep forgetting since I've been a very busy man. Just wanted to let you know that I will have to continue for some of the stories where I left off, if not then I will have to rewrite some stories due to some out of ideas or grammars. Anyway please and have a Happy New Year.**

* * *

Boys Are Back

In a peaceful day at the Loud House, Lisa is repairing the watch that she give it to Lincoln, but smash into pieces for some reason. This watch was designed for travel to another dimension. Once she's done repairing, she held it to look at how it fixed.

Lisa Loud: There, that should fix it.

She walked out from her room and walk straight downstairs to the living room where her sisters are watching TV. She walks over to her sisters to get them by saying "ahem". They looked at her.

Lisa Loud: Now that I have your attention, do you want to know why something strange about Lincoln?

Leni Loud: Is he really that strange like crazy?

Lisa face palm in annoyance.

Lisa Loud: That's not what I just meant, Leni. What I meant was when he act strange after I showed him a watch, but he freaked out and breaking it.

Lori Loud: A watch? Was that really unnecessary to break it?

Luan Loud: Well he better "watch" out! (Laugh) Get it?

They groaned at Luan's joke.

Lisa Loud: It's not just a watch, this watch I invented that can travel through another dimension.

Loud Sisters: Ooh!

Lana Loud: Another dimension! That's really cool!

Lisa Loud: That is correct, my fellow sibling. With this watch, we can travel through another dimension and discover many strange things throughout the entire universe.

Leni Loud: Ooh, that's sounds nice.

Lola Loud: I wonder where we can meet some people that looked like us.

Lori Loud: Or even better.

Lisa Loud: Now before we get started, I want everyone to stand back.

Her sisters stand back as they were told. Lisa pushes the button. The watch shoots out with blue beam and it opens to reveal the blue swirling that is the gateway to another dimension. Her sisters were amazed.

Lisa Loud: Yes! It actually worked!

Suddenly, Lincoln came downstairs and looked at his sisters curiously. Then looked at the blue portal and looked back at them.

Lincoln Loud: Uh, guys? What's with the blue swirly thing?

His sisters looked at him.

Lisa Loud: Ah, Lincoln. Just in time for my latest creation.

Lana Loud: We're going through another dimension!

Lincoln Loud: (shocked) Another dimension?!

Lynn Loud Jr.: Yeah, it's gonna to be epic!

Luna Loud: And rocking!

Other Sisters: (sans Lily) Yeah!

This portal reminds Lincoln that he remembers what he's been through from his dream. He tried to close his to think it was just another dream, but unfortunately when he open his eyes to turns out that it's not a dream. It's real. He started to get nervous.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Hey, you okay?

Lincoln Loud: Me? Of course I'm okay. Why do you ask?

Lisa Loud: It has something to do with the watch, does it?

Lincoln Loud: Pfftt, that's not true.

Lisa Loud: Really?

Lincoln Loud: Of course it was. You can't just get in all at once.

Leni Loud: What did he say?

Lynn Loud Jr.: I think he wants us all at once.

Lincoln Loud: What? That's not what I meant...

Lisa Loud: Then it's settled. Who wants to go first?

Loud Sisters: (sans Lisa) Me!

Lincoln blocks the entrance to prevent his sisters for letting them in.

Lincoln Loud: Sorry girls, if you want to go in, you have to go through me!

Lori Loud: Fair enough.

Lynn Loud Jr.: I suggest that you should go first.

Before he can reply to her, Lynn shove him through the portal and he fell with a thud. He sit up and looked at the portal in front of him. He stand as he look around the living room as he thought it was the same. He is not buying it.

Lincoln Loud: Ha ha, very funny girls. The whole house is just a same.

Finally, his sisters came through the portal with happy face at first, but they turned to frown that they noticed when the living room is the same. The portal closed itself. They were disappointed.

Lola Loud: Wait a minute? That's the same living room we came in!

Lana Loud: Yeah! It must be a prank.

Luan Loud: Hey! I did not use that on my list.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Lisa, you said there's another dimension.

Lisa Loud: Patience, my sister. They'll show up in time.

Lincoln Loud: Oh I'm sorry, what was that you said? I thought it sound like your watch was really backfired. It's not like when there's someone that looked me as girl.

Suddenly, he heard a girl gasp. He turned around and his eyes wide open in horrified. He looked straight at the 11'year old girl who looks a lot like Lincoln but unlike her male counterpart, she wears a blouse (as opposed to a polo shirt), dark blue skirt and has much longer hair with an orange hair clip in the front. She also wears white earrings similar to Lola's. Her toenails are also painted pink. She appeared only barefoot in the episode, but in concept art she wears red shoes and white knee-high socks. She looked straight at him with horrified as well. His sister has the same reaction as well.

Lincoln Loud: I'M A GIRL!

Linka Loud: I'M A BOY!

Both kids yelled each other at the same time and then they screamed. Suddenly, they heard some footsteps running downstairs.

Loki Loud: Linka, what's wrong?

They stop running downstairs and they gasp to look straight at Lincoln and his sisters. His sisters gasp as well. Like Lori, the 17 year old boy wears a blue tank top, brown shorts, and blue shoes. He also has two chin hairs. Unlike Lori's eyebrows, Loki's eyebrows are yellow instead of black.

Unlike Leni, the 16 year old boy has blond hair is shorter, and his sunglasses aren't as circular. Instead of wearing a dress, he wears a light green silk sweater with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, light green socks with white spots, and brown dress shoes.

In contrast to Luna, who has a pixie cut, the 15 year old boy has brunette hair is styled into a faux hawk. For his clothing attire, he wears black checkered pants, as well as a blue vest with a purple t-shirt with a skull on it underneath, which is similar to Luna's. Like Luna, he also wears purple boots and a grey belt wrapped around his pants. Also like his female counterpart, He also has freckles on his face. He also has the same paper clip earrings Luna has.

A 14 year old boy looks similar to Luan Loud, as they both have braces and brown hair. However, his hair is cut shorter and is parted at his forehead. For clothing, he wears brown shoes, white socks, a white, short-sleeved, button-up shirt, a pink bow tie, and yellow plaid shorts that held up by red suspenders.

Lynn looks like the other Lynn. He wears a red and white jersey shirt that has the number 0, red and white shorts, and cleats. Unlike his female counterpart, he doesn't have a ponytail and his jersey has the number 0 instead of 1. He's also 13 years old like female Lynn.

Like Lucy, an 8 year old boy wears all black and his black hair covers his eyes. However, his hair isn't as long as Lucy's. He wears a black t-shirt over a white turtleneck with black stripes, black pants and white and black shoes.

A 6 year old boy looks like Lana by wearing a red baseball cap facing backwards, white sneakers with blue stripes, and blue overalls. Unlike his female counterpart, his blonde hair isn't styled into pigtails. Unlike his female counterpart, is missing his canines instead of his incisors. He also isn't wearing a shirt underneath his overalls. Also, his overalls are shorter than Lana's overalls. His hat also appears to have a more rectangular hole, compared to the more round hole on his female counterpart's hat.

Unlike Lola, a 6 six year old boy doesn't dress like a princess, instead he seems to dress like a king or a prince. He wears a white long-sleeved t-shirt tucked into his dark gray pants, supported by a brown belt, a pink scarf, a pink socks, brown boots and matching brown gloves. In contrast to Lola's tiara, he wears a yellow crown with an emerald in it. As opposed to his female counterpart missing her incisors and he's is missing his canines.

Just like Lisa, a 4 year old boy wears large glasses to help him see. Unlike his female counterpart, his brown hair is cut shorter, and he wears a science lab coat, with green gloves, instead of wearing a green sweater.

And finally, much like his Lily, the 15 months old has light blonde hair and usually wears only a diaper most of the time. However, unlike Lily, his hair is shorter and has more teeth. He also doesn't have any eyelashes like his female counterpart.

Lincoln looked at the boys that he recognized them from his dream. He was horrified how all of the boys that looked like his sisters.

Loud Sisters: (sans Lily) I'M A BOY!

Loud Brother: (sans Leon) I'M A GIRL!

All of the kids said together and they screaming at each other. They stop screaming and took a deep breath three times, but they looked at each other in horrified. Lincoln had to break up the panic.

Lincoln Loud: Okay, calm down guys. It was all just a dream.

Linka Loud: You heard him, it's all just a dream.

Luke Loud: Are you sure it was all just a dream?

Levi Loud: I wish it was, but it looks to me that we look the same, but as girls.

Lisa Loud: See, I told my plan work after all.

Lincoln Loud: Hold it, remember I told you guys about the dream I have from the other night?

Luna Loud: What do you mean bro?

Lincoln Loud: Well look at them. (Point his finger at the Boys) These are the same boys that I've been encountered with.

Linka Loud: I had the same dream that I encountered with the same girls.

Loud Boys and Girls: (sans Lily and Leon) Really?

Lincoln Loud: Of course I'm sure... I mean she's sure... I mean we're both sure. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Lincoln and these are my sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. What's yours?

Linka Loud: I'm Linka and these are my brothers, Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi, and Leon. It's really nice to meet you.

Lynn Loud Jr. (Boy): Hey, I have my same name like yours!

Lynn Loud Jr. (Girl): Me too! I take that you like sports.

Lynn Loud Jr. (Boy): That's right. There's always room for one. Come one!

Both of Lynn ran upstairs to his room to play some sports.

Luan Loud: I really like your bow tie.

Lane Loud: Why thank you. I really like your flower as well.

Luan Loud: Thanks, smell it.

Lane looked closer to her flower, but her flower squirts water at him as she laugh.

Luan Loud: (laugh) Gotcha!

Lane Loud: (laugh) Good one.

Leni Loud: Oh my gosh! Your outfit looks fabulous!

Loni Loud: Thanks, your dress looks cute by the way.

Leni Loud: Aw, thank you.

Lola Loud: Ooh, you look fancy as a prince.

Lexx Loud: Why thank you my fair counterpart. You look fancy as well.

Lola Loud: (blushing) Oh stop, you're making me blush.

Leif Loud: Hey, what happened to your two front teeth?

Lana Loud: Oh, me and Lola have two front teeth missing. Wanna play mud with me?

Leif Loud: Cool! Looks like I'm not alone after all.

Lana Loud: Yeah!

Both Lana and Leif run outside to the backyard to play some muds. Lola and Leif are rolling their eyes at their twins.

Lola Loud: You have no idea how they like mud.

Lexx Loud: Tell me about it. Wanna play tea with me?

Lola Loud: (gasp) Tea party with my counterpart?! Sure!

Lola and Lexx went upstairs to the twins room. Lucy and Lars stared each other with their hairs cover their eyes.

Lucy Loud: Hey.

Lars Loud: Hey.

Lucy Loud: You wanna write poem with me.

Lars Loud: Sure.

Lucy and Lars went upstairs to his and Lynn's room.

Luke Loud: So, you like music, eh?

Luna Loud: Yeah, definitely dude. Music is in my style.

Luke Loud: Cool! Let's rock in roll dude!

Luna and Luke went through the front door to the garage to start some rocking. Lori looked her counterpart texting on his phone.

Lori Loud: Whatcha texting?

Loki Loud: Texting my girlfriend, Bebe.

Lori Loud: Hey, I have my own boyfriend, Bobby.

Loki Loud: Really?

Lori Loud: Yeah, check out my photo.

Lori showed her phone to Loki that he looked at the photo of Bobby and herself. He smiled.

Loki Loud: Wow, I didn't know my girlfriend has her counterpart. Check mine.

He showed his his phone to Lori that she look at the photo of himself and Bobby's counterpart that is a girl that has long black hair. She wears her earrings, long green flannel button up shirt with white shirt inside, dark blue shorts, and her brown shoes. Lori smiled back at him.

Lori Loud: Your girlfriend seems so pretty.

Loki Loud: Thanks, I nicknamed her, Bebe Boo-Boo Bear.

Lori Loud: Aw, I nicknamed him, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear.

Loki Loud: (chuckled) How cute. You wanna chat with me? I can tell you all about my history.

Lori Loud: Absolutely!

Lori and Loki went upstairs to their room. That only leaves six more counterparts left in the living room. Both Lily and Leon looked at each other with smile.

Lily Loud: Poo poo.

Leon Loud: Goo goo.

Lisa Loud: Looks like they started to get along each other.

Levi Loud: Yes, indeed. I like to ask you a trillion questions about your dimension.

Lisa Loud: Alrighty, how about we chat in your room.

Levi Loud: Agreed.

Lisa and Levi went upstairs to their room to discuss about the dimension. This only leave Lincoln, Linka, Lily, and Leon.

Lincoln Loud: Well, I guess it's just you and me now.

Linka Loud: Don't forget the babies.

Lincoln Loud: Oh, right I forgot about that.

Linka Loud: I have question for you.

Lincoln Loud: Alright, what is your question?

Linka Loud: Okay, what was your universe looks like?

Lincoln Loud: From my universe is a different version when I became boy and I have ten sisters. I like playing video games and reading comic books. What's yours?

Linka Loud: Well in my universe, I was a girl and I have ten brothers unlike you and your sisters. Sometimes I like to play games and read some books.

Lincoln Loud: Really?

Linka Loud: Yep, come on. I'll show you my room.

Lincoln carried both Lily and Leon to follow Linka upstairs to her room. They drop the babies off at her brothers room and enter her room. Lincoln looked at Linka's room unlike his room the walls are full of pink and her bed is made. She has some dolls on her shelf instead of action figures. She has her glass mirror on her clothes drawer with makeup. There's a picture frame of Linka and the girl that looked like Clyde, but she has long black hair with dark yellow dresses, blue bow tie, and purple earrings. Lincoln smiled at the picture.

Lincoln Loud: Your room looks kinda cute.

Linka Loud: (blushes) Oh, thanks.

Lincoln Loud: I take your picture that your friend looks like Clyde.

Linka Loud: Clyde?

Lincoln Loud: Yeah, he was my best friend since kindergarten.

Linka Loud: Wow, I have my best friend. Her name is Claire.

Lincoln Loud: Cool, are there anyone else left you like to tell me?

Linka Loud: Of course, I have three more friends. There's Rosy, Linda, and Zara.

Lincoln Loud: Huh, well mines are Rusty, Liam, and Zach.

Linka Loud: No way! We both have our friends from different universe.

Lincoln Loud: Yep, plus I have a special friend that we hung out except that it's a girl.

Linka Loud: Is she your girlfriend?

Lincoln Loud: Maybe, but we're still friends. Her name is Ronnie Anne, Bobby's little sister.

Linka Loud: (gasp) I have my friends counterpart too!

Lincoln Loud: Really?

Linka Loud: Yeah, here's my photo.

She pulled out her phone to show Lincoln her photo of herself and a boy that looked like Ronnie Anne, but this boy has black short hair, purple jacket, blue jeans, and purple shoes. Lincoln was surprised.

Linka Loud: His name is Robbie Dan, Bebe's little brother and my boyfriend.

Lincoln Loud: No way!

Linka Loud: Yep, we hang out together and sometimes my brothers can be seemed over protective when I'm around him.

Lincoln Loud: Did something bad happen to you from your past?

Linka Loud: Well sort of?

Lincoln Loud: I know how that feels. Unlike yours, my sisters seem to embarrass me in front of her. She may be my girlfriend, but we're not ready for that yet.

Linka Loud: Oh, I see.

Lincoln Loud: Do you want to play games with me?

Linka Loud: Sure! My brothers teach me how to play.

Lincoln Loud: Cool!

Both kids went downstairs to play their video games on tv. In Loki and Loni's Room, four teenagers are laughing as they are talking about their own business.

Loki Loud: I can't believe how you are forcing your brother to go out on double date. This is so embarrassing.

Lori Loud: Yeah, I felt bad about myself about how I've been through this. Don't tell him that I said that.

Loki Loud: Don't worry. I'm not the only one who's embarrassed my little sister.

Loni Loud: Like the time we recorded her without her permission?

Loki Loud: (harshly whispered) Dude, shut up!

Lori Loud: What?

Loki Loud: Nothing!

Leni Loud: I thought I heard you said about embarrassing video.

Lori remembers what Leni said about how her brother embarrassed his sisters and went mad at him. For her counterpart, he did notice her face.

Loki Loud: Is something wrong?

Lori Loud: I don't want to talk about this.

Loni Loud: Why?

Lori Loud: Our parents would hate this if they find out why.

Loki Loud: Okay.

Loni Loud: Hey Leni, how's my outfit look?

He showed Leni his blue outfit to her. Leni smiled.

Leni Loud: You know your shirt looks really cute.

Loni Loud: Really?

Leni Loud: Yeah I'm sure. I'm really good at making fashion.

Loni Loud: Sweet! Thanks!

In Luke and Lane's Room, Luan and Lane are watching his blog video where it shows an epic fail video when a person was about to kick the soccer ball at his friends head, but missed and hit the fence as it bounce backwards to hit his head. They laugh so hard.

Luan Loud: Oh my gosh! That is so funny! How did you come up with that without being spotted?

Lane Loud: Well, I usually hide in the bushes so that I can be very quiet without noticing. Plus, I got so many views like millions!

Luan Loud: Wow! That's I called a "foot" ball! (Laugh) Get it?

Lane Loud: (laugh) Good one.

In the garage, Luna and Luke are doing some heavy metal. Luna is doing the drums while Luke is using a guitar as they jammed their own music. They're both enjoying it.

Luna Loud: Man, this really rocks!

Luke Loud: I know dude! This is the best day ever of my entire life!

Luna Loud: I am so glad I'm enjoying this!

Luke Loud: Me too! Oh yeah!

They are continuing their own jamming. In Lynn and Lars Room, Lucy and Lars are reading his chapter book together.

Lars Loud: "And then, the great Van Helsing has finally finished the First Lady Vampire by shooting her from his crossbow with holy water."

Lucy Loud: Wow! That was scary and awesome.

Lars Loud: Yeah, good thing I get to share with my counterpart.

Lucy Loud: Thanks, best day ever.

Lars Loud: It sure is.

Outside from the backyard, Both Lynn (as I should nickname them Lynnard and Lynnda) are both playing his soccer ball while Lana and Leif are playing in the mud puddles. Once Lynnda kicks the soccer ball, she shouts in victory. Lynnard was impressed.

Lynn Loud Jr. (Girl): Yes! Lynn Junior wins again!

Lynn Loud Jr. (Boy): I gotta say, that was impressive.

Lynn Loud Jr. (Girl): Thanks, now who's up for round two?

Lynn Loud Jr. (Boy): You're on!

Both Lynn start playing soccer for round two. Lana is making mud pie while Leif was doing mud angel like snow angel.

Leif Loud: Hey look, mud angel!

Lana Loud: Ha ha, that's funny! Check it out! I made some mud pie!

Leif Loud: Cool!

Inside Leif and Lexx Room, Lola and Lexx are having a tea party with his stuffed animals. Lola poured some tea to Lexx teacup.

Lola Loud: More tea, Lexx

Lexx Loud: Yes please.

He took a sip and set it down in manners.

Lexx Loud: Enjoying tea party?

Lola Loud: Oh yes I do enjoying it. Thank you for inviting me to your party.

Lexx Loud: You are most certainly welcome.

Lola Loud: So how long have you been attended to pageant?

Lexx Loud: Since about 4 years ago. I earned some awards and ribbons.

Lola Loud: Ohh, that's sounds nice.

In Levi and Leon's room, Lisa and Levi are chatting about their existence while Lily and Leon are playing with some toys. At least Leon is sharing his toys with Lily.

Levi Loud: So tell me, what's it like to have your only brother in your dimension?

Lisa Loud: He's like smart, respectful, patience, master of all plans, and he really is good making his comic book series.

Levi Loud: Interesting. Well, for my only sister, she is kind, caring, master of all plans like Lincoln, and putting lots of makeup.

Lisa Loud: That's very sweet of you. So how many invention can you made in your dimension?

Levi Loud: Most of my invention are one hundred percent okay, but for the rest of my chemicals didn't work out so well. Unlike yours, it blows up every time when my experiment was all messed up.

Lisa Loud: I see.

And finally, Lincoln and Linka played race car games. They seemed to enjoy it.

Linka Loud: Oh ho, I'm gonna win!

Lincoln Loud: Game on, princess!

They've been catching up to each other at the same until Linka won the race with the second controller. Linka cheers.

Linka Loud: Woo hoo! I won!

Lincoln Loud: Wow, your good at this.

Linka Loud: Thanks, whose the best player now?

Lincoln Loud: You are.

Suddenly, they heard a door bell rang. Linka got up and walked over to the door.

Linka Loud: Now who could that be?

She opens the door and it shows the pizza delivery guy holding four boxes of pizza.

Pizza Delivery Guy: Pizza delivery.

He handed four boxes of pizza to her.

Linka Loud: Thanks. HEY GUYS! PIZZAS HERE!

Lincoln Loud: Pizza?! Sweet!

They heard some rumbling going on when it shows twenty kids came downstairs or entering the house cheering for pizza. Loki payed his money to pizza delivery guy by the time he left already confused leaving the door close behind him.

Pizza Delivery Guy: Strange, how many kids are there?

Meanwhile in the dining room, they're all sharing some pizzas and eating at the same time. They are really enjoying themselves to their encounters. Lily and Leon is playing their pizza at their baby chairs.

Lincoln Loud: Mmm, this pizza is sure delicious.

Linka Loud: Yeah, so cheesy.

Lynn Loud Jr. (boy): (burb)

They looked at him like that and he smiled nervously.

Lynn Loud Jr. (boy): Excuse me.

The kids laughed at him.

Luan Loud: (laugh) That was hilarious!

Lane Loud: (laugh) Good one bro.

Lori Loud: That's literally gross.

Loki Loud: You called that disgusting? (shout) DOG PILE ON LINCOLN!

Lincoln Loud: Wait, what?! Oh no!

Lincoln quickly got off the chair and ran for his life, but nine boys dog piled on Lincoln. Lynda joined them as well.

Lynn Loud Jr. (Girl): Man, that was fun.

Lincoln Loud: Ow! My back!

Linka Loud: All right, that's enough boys and girl. What did we discuss about dog piling on everyone?

Loud Brothers: (sans Lynda) To not to.

Linka Loud: Good, now everybody off.

Lynda and the boys got off of Lincoln. He stands up and stretched out as we hear some cracking from his back. Lincoln walked over Linka.

Lincoln Loud: Thanks.

Linka Loud: No problem.

We see Leni tried to play with Leon with her finger.

Leni Loud: You look really cute baby. Yes you are.

Once she reached her finger to Leon's nose, Leon bite her finger. She pulled her finger back.

Leni Loud: OW!

Linka Loud: (gasp) Leon! You're not supposed to bite people! You know better.

Leon Loud: Sowy.

Linka Loud: Please excuse Leon. He likes to bite people or his toys.

Leni Loud: It's okay. Maybe Lily's the only baby that doesn't bite. (To Lily) Could you kiss my poor finger?

Lily kiss Leni's finger. Leni smiled at her baby sister. All of the kids goes awe at Lily.

Loud Kids: (sans Leon) Awe.

Lincoln Loud: So Linka, how did you manage your brothers?

Linka Loud: Since I'm the only girl in this house, all I have to do is to make house rules like no fighting or breaking things. Otherwise when I'm not around, my mom will get mad at them.

Lincoln Loud: Ah, gotcha.

Suddenly, they heard a beeping sound. Lisa looked at her watch and gasp.

Lisa Loud: (gasp) Good grief! We have to get going!

Levi Loud: What's wrong?

Lisa Loud: Our parents from our dimension will be home early in about 3 minutes. They told us that they'll be back three in the afternoon.

Lori Loud: Then we should probably leave.

Lynn Loud Jr. (Boy): You're not coming back?

Lynn Loud Jr. (Girl): It's okay guys. We'll coming back soon.

Luan Loud: Yeah, we will see ya real soon.

Lane Loud: Well, it's nice having "fun house" with you. (laugh) Get it?

Luan Loud: (laugh) Good one.

Luke Loud: You did great rocking back there.

Luna Loud: Thanks dude. It's nice having rock with you.

Leni take Lily out from the chair while Loni take Leon out as well. Both babies waved at each other.

Leni Loud: Well, I guess this is goodbye.

Loni Loud: Yeah, I'm sure we will meet again someday.

Lily Loud: Buh bye.

Leon Loud: Bye.

Lisa Loud: It is been an honor to meet with you my counterpart friend.

Levi Loud: The honor was mine.

Lana Loud: It's shame we have to go now.

Leif Loud: Well, take care Lana. Say hi to your pets for me.

Lana Loud: I will.

Lola Loud: I'm glad that I get to hang out with you, your grace.

Lexx Loud: The pleasure is always mine, your highness.

Loki Loud: Thanks for having a chat with me.

Lori Loud: No problem. Try to go easy on your girlfriend.

Loki Loud: Heh, you too.

Lars Loud: Before you go, what rhymes with sister?

Lucy Loud: Mister, blister, twister, and trickster.

Lars Loud: Thanks, I'm glad to share my poems with you.

Lincoln Loud: Well, I guess it's been having fun, huh?

Linka Loud: Yeah, it was great.

Lincoln Loud: If you want to rematch, let me know.

Linka Loud: Okay, I'm looking forward to you when you return.

They all shook hands. Lisa opens the portal that leads them back home and they walked through. They all wave to their counterpart.

Lincoln and his Sisters: (sans Lily) Bye guys!

Linka and her Brothers: Bye, take care!

The portal close and it only leaves Linka and her brothers.

Linka Loud: You know, Lincoln and his sisters seems like a nice family.

Loki Loud: Yeah, it sure was.

They heard the door open and it shows their parents, but for their dad he wears pink sweater and dark brown pants while their mother wears her green shirt and light brown pants.

Lynn Loud Sr. (Alternate Version): Hey kids, we're home.

Lynn Loud Jr. (Boy): DOG PILE ON DAD!

The boys dog piled on there dad. Leon was on top of his brothers. Both Linka and her mom shook their heads.

Rita Loud (Alternate Version): Boys will be boys.

Linka Loud: Tell me about.

Back in Lincoln's dimension, he and his sisters were sitting on the couch watching TV.

Lincoln Loud: I have to admit Lisa, you were right. It wasn't so bad after all.

Lisa Loud: Well I'm glad you appreciate it, my eldest brother.

Lynn Loud Jr. (Girl) This was the best day ever.

Lori Loud: You said it.

They heard the door open and it shows their parents from Lincoln's dimension. They smiled at their parents.

Lynn Loud Sr.: Hey kids, we're home.

Loud Kids: (sans Lily) Hi mom. Hi dad.

Rita Loud: Is everything going on while we're gone?

Lincoln Loud: Nope, just hanging out with my sisters.

Rita Loud: I'm glad you all get along.

Lynn Loud Sr.: Now who wants some barbecue for dinner?

Loud Kids: (sans Lily) We do!

Lynn Loud Sr.: Then let's get cooking!

Loud Sisters: Yay!

His family went to the kitchen for having barbecue for dinner while Lincoln sits on the couch. He looked at the readers.

Lincoln Loud: For starters, I thought most boys from another dimension are gonna beat me up in front of my sisters, but instead when Linka was around she'll tell them to go easy on me. It's for the best to keep it a secret from our parents so that they wouldn't go freak out. Now if you excuse me, I'm having burgers to fry.

He got out from the couch and followed his family to the kitchen.

The End.

* * *

**Loud House (c) Chris Savino**


End file.
